The invention relates to the processing of particles, including but not limited to the examination of particles which are conventionally examined by cytometry.
Flow cytometry is widely used in life sciences research and clinical diagnostics for analyzing particles, including cells and beads having analytes attached thereto. A disadvantage of cytometry is that each particle must be examined individually. Other techniques for examining particles are disclosed in, for example, Nature Biotechnology (2000), 18, 630–634, Brenner, S. et al, and Anal. Chem. (2000), 72, 1144–1147, Kitamori, T. et al.